This disclosure relates generally to movable patient beds. More particularly, this disclosure relates to patient beds that can assume a horizontal position and a position in which the foot section of the bed is at an angle relative to the horizontal.
Some patient beds, such as those commonly found in healthcare facilities and other locations in which health care is provided, have a number of features that may be operated by either a patient or a caregiver. One such feature allows the bed to move from a horizontal position to a chair position. Some examples of such patient beds are the TotalCare® Bed System and the VersaCare® bed, which are available from the Hill-Rom Company, Inc.